


Link Visits Pelican Town

by DogsRCool



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game), The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Gen, Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), POV Link (Legend of Zelda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 12:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19464007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DogsRCool/pseuds/DogsRCool
Summary: After the defeat of Ganon and Hyrule has returned to peace, Link finds that he has no idea what to do with himself now. Seeking a change of pace, he decides to visit his old friend's farm, far away from Hyrule.Aka, Link is in Stardew Valley where the player is technically Malon.





	Link Visits Pelican Town

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic in a long time that I wrote for an English assignment.

The old city bus creaked to a stop when it arrived at the only bus stop in Pelican Town. A young Hylian we know as Link stepped off the bus before it sped away. It had been a few years since the fall of Ganon in Hyrule, and the Hero of Time has since then grown into a young man. His only reason for coming to this small town far away from home was that he received a letter from his old friend, which he now held in his pocket.

  
The letter reads,

  
_“Dear Link,_

  
_Since the threat of Ganondorf has come and gone, you may know that my father and I have decided to move to a much quieter land. We have lived here for a few years now, and it is unfortunate for me to tell you that my father has fallen ill and passed away. Do not feel sorrow though! He was a lazy old coot anyways._

  
_I have written this letter to invite you to join me on my farm in Pelican Town. Since my father’s passing, it has become awfully lonely in the house. Knowing you, you have nothing better to do than chase chickens and throw your neighbor’s pots. Please come visit me sometime this coming spring!_

  
_Sincerely,_

  
_Malon_

  
The red headed farm girl from his childhood wasn’t completely wrong about her assumptions. Since Link had defeated Ganon, he had grown to be incredibly bored with his life. He had grown larger than all his friends of the Kokiri Forest, and he felt no excitement in settling to live in Hyrule Castle Town. Even the idea of becoming a knight to Princess Zelda didn’t interest him anymore. So, Link decided to pack his things and leave Hyrule to visit his old friend for a few months.

  
At the bus stop, there was a young woman with long red hair that Link recognized as Malon waiting there. She grinned widely when she saw him and came over to give him a friendly pat on the shoulder. “Link, I am so glad you’ve decided to come visit! My farm isn’t very far from here if you’ll just follow me.”

  
Malon’s farm was very different from the ranch her father owned in Hyrule. For one thing, there was only one lonely horse that was tied to his small stable. He seemed content chomping on hay on his own though, swishing his tail back and forth. There was also a very impressive garden of crops set up neatly across the land, protected by friendly looking scarecrows. Link could also spot fenced off areas with a barn and a chicken coop that he assumed housed Malon’s farm animals. At the very edge of the farm was a tiny greenhouse, made almost completely of glass. If Link looked hard enough, he could see what plants Malon grew inside.

  
“Have you eaten?” Malon’s voice interrupted his thoughts and made him turn to face her. “If you haven’t, we can go to the saloon in town for a bite. And while we’re at it, you could even meet the other people who live here.” Link didn’t really like the sound of that; he wasn’t much for socializing and conversation. He shook his head, but Malon didn’t seem to even care what his answer was. “Alright, the saloon it is!”

  
~Δ~

  
The Stardrop Saloon was a very small establishment, having only a handful of tables and two booths against the wall. There was a bar at the front, where a pudgy man stood cleaning a bear mug with a rag behind it. At the time, there was only two customers at the saloon. One was a middle-aged woman with curly blonde hair who sat at the bar, drinking even though it was barely one in the afternoon. The other was a young man who Link thought looked homeless, and he just drank by himself on the far side of the room. Only the bartender and the woman looked up when the pair entered, and they both gave enthusiastic greetings to Malon.

  
Malon seemed very at home with these people, taking a seat not very far from the woman, who she called Pam, and started to chat away with both. Link hesitated before he sat down next to his friend. Unlike her, Link didn’t want to spend the day talking about this season’s crops or what the weather was supposed to be like the next day. Malon ordered him something without asking what he wanted, and he picked silently at his baked fish. It was obvious that Link was uncomfortable here, but Malon took no notice of him.

  
While his friend was busy chatting, Link distracted his mind by looking around him. A cozy looking fireplace, a life sized carved wooden bear, a vintage jukebox; there was plenty for him to observe. Still, this wasn’t the place Link wanted to be. After a while, a few more people drifted into the saloon, all making small talk much like Malon did with the bartender. Soon enough the tiny bar was full of the townspeople, all laughing and catching up with each other. He felt very out of place here.

  
Link was just starting to get bored when he heard something that caught his attention. “I’ve been hearing a lot of weird noises at night.” A ginger haired woman sat at the table over, talking to distinguished looking man with long hair. They sat across from each other, oddly drinking cups of coffee even though this was a bar. “I mean, I hear a lot of noises since I live close to the forest, but these were just so strange. Last night I heard a growl right outside my window! It really spooked me...”

  
This sounded very familiar to him. How many times has he overheard villagers talking about some weird monster plaguing their town at night? He wouldn’t be able to count. However, it did excite him to hear this. It’s something familiar, it sounds like the start of what could be another adventure.

  
~Δ~

  
That night, Link managed to sneak out of the house while Malon was deep asleep. She snored loudly as he tiptoed down the hallway, a sword and a shield strapped to his back. He didn’t know what he was going to find in this town. He might not even find anything. Best case scenario, he almost dies in an epic battle with a giant chicken or something.

  
As he left the house, he already could tell something was up. He heard no hum off crickets, nor did he hear any rustle of branches in the wind. It was strangely silent, all except for his footsteps.

  
He first traveled down south of Malon’s farm, near the forest. He found a small ranch there, where all the cows slept inside their barn instead of outside, and not far away was a cottage that he assumed the woman from the saloon lived. He decided to go closer to the house to search for clues of whatever monster could be lurking. At first, all he could see was just some normal looking bushes. He pushed branches aside, studied the ground around it, and found nothing. The only thing out of the ordinary was just a crushed can of soda laying by the fence.

  
“Who’s there?” A voice suddenly cut through the air, nearly making Link jump out of his skin. The light inside the house was suddenly on and the ginger woman was standing at the window, clutching a bat as she looked out into the abyss. “I’m armed! Don’t come any closer, beast!” Her voice quivered as she tried to appear threatening.

  
As much as Link wanted a fight, being bludgeoned by a scared citizen didn’t seem very heroic. He stayed still, pressed up against the back of the house as he waited for her to back down. The silence seemed to stretch on for an eternity before the woman finally gave up and shut her window. Link sighed in relief; he probably shouldn’t be snooping around houses anymore.

  
Next was the forest. The woods grew denser as Link traveled west, yet he still didn’t see any sign of monsters. He walked slowly, peering around trees as if he was waiting for something to be waiting behind them.

  
The silence was once again broken by a shriek, and Link felt something race by his head and nick his ear. He quickly ducked, holding up his shield in attempt to protect himself from this invisible foe. Another shriek, and the beast flew by again. Link swung his sword blindly in the direction of the sounds, and then there was a yelp in pain. Link grew excited as he looked to see what had attacked him. Could it have been a flying skull, or a divebombing bird that stole your money? He searched the ground for its remains and... found only a bat wing. Was that it? Just aggressive bats? Link sighed and dropped the wings back on the ground. Maybe he wasn’t looking in the right place.

  
~Δ~

  
The next day they went to the saloon again, and Link listened around for rumors again. This time he got a clue to head north towards the mountains, where apparently there had been lots of reports of weird sounds and sightings of dark creatures. Once again, he left the farm at night to search.

  
In the mountains there was only one family living there, plus a homeless guy and a strange looking shop run by an old man with an eyepatch. Link grew discouraged when he saw the yellow tent. Maybe all these weird occurrences had just been some homeless guy looking for food in garbage cans.  
However, that didn’t explain why later that night even the shaggy man seemed frightened when there was a distant growl. He even put out his campfire and zipped up his tent, though Link wasn’t sure if that structure was going to keep him safe from danger.

  
In the mountains was a small cave that appeared to lead to an abandoned mineshaft. Link heard creaks and groans all around him and knew instantly that this had to be the place any monster could be hiding. Some of them must have just wondered into the town during the night, but this was their hive.

  
He advanced further down, and soon he finally started to encounter actual monsters. Slimy green beings that reminded him of chuchus that were mostly harmless after a few whacks of his sword. Large bugs that buzzed loudly and flew by his head quickly. Even some bats much like the one he killed in the forest. The most interesting thing he could find was a golem that moved slowly and groaned, much like the thing he heard in the mountains.

  
The further down he ascended, the more and more interesting monsters he found. Ghosts, skeletons, shadow people, weird pink blobs that shot fire at him. He was surprised at all the weird creatures just barely hidden in this chasm. The rest of the town seemed to mundane in comparison, but he guessed that’s what it was usually like.

  
He lost track of times in these mines defeating various monsters. It was almost morning by the time he finally left to return to the farm. Malon awoke not ten seconds after he came back, yawning as she went into the kitchen still wearing her pajamas.

  
“Mornin’ Link.” She hummed, still half asleep as she poured herself a glass of milk. Link only nodded, going to set his sword and shield down on the kitchen table. Malon had to do a double take, frowning. “What’s all that for? Do you sleep with a sword or something?” She was only half joking. When it came to Link, she could never tell what weird things he was up to. For all she knew he might actually sleep with his sword.

  
Link smiled and shook his head. Malon was relieved that he wasn’t _that_ strange. “What have you been up to then? Fighting random bad guys again? This isn’t Hyrule y’know, there doesn’t have to be some constant threat.”

  
Link just shrugged. Malon was right about that. This wasn’t Hyrule, and there wasn’t really any danger either. Sure, there was monsters, but none of the villagers were in any immediate danger. The monsters of the mines seemed to have lived there longer than any person had lived in this town. The only real threat was the occasional encounter with bats at night. Even though there wasn’t a huge threat, there was a sort of satisfaction Link felt to fighting off these monsters. Like he was helping these people whether they knew it or not.

  
Malon wasn’t bothered by his lack of response since this was normal when it came to him. She just fired up her gas oven and started frying some eggs for them both, yelling over her shoulder for Link to get his weapons off the table. Link just lazily shoved them onto the floor and laughed when Malon sent him a glare. It was surprisingly nice to be able to come back from his little adventure to something more mundane like this.


End file.
